onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
End Cards
An end card is an illustration that is displayed at the very end of an anime episode. They are often made by different artists. Pre-Timeskip Straw Hat Pirates End Card From Episode 207 to Episode 325, the end card showed the Straw Hat Pirates (without Franky and Brook) with Luffy in center and the Going Merry behind them. Nami, Sanji and Robin can be seen wearing their outfits from the Water 7 Arc. The background is a blue cloudy sky. Pre-Timeskip Luffy End Card From Episode 326 to Episode 517, the end card showed Monkey D. Luffy with the Straw Hat hanging on his neck and his hands together. The background was a blue sky with several clouds placed in a circular pattern and a brightness at the center behind the protagonist. Luffy and Sunny End Card From Episode 518 to Episode 589 and Episode 591 to Episode 628, the end card showed the front of the Thousand Sunny in the open sea (right side) and Monkey D. Luffy with his legs spread and holding on something that is not visible to the watcher (left side). Toriko X One Piece X Dragon Ball Z Crossover End Card For Episode 590, which is the second part of the Toriko X One Piece X Dragon Ball Z Crossover, the end card showed Komatsu, Monkey D. Luffy, Son Goku and Toriko eating meat together. The logos for the 3 franchises appeared in the bottom right corner. 15th Anniversary End Cards From Episode 629 to Episode 686, each end card of the set showed an image with a group of characters wearing special costumes: * The first one showed the Straw Hat Pirates. * The second one also showed the Straw Hat Pirates. * The third one showed Donquixote Doflamingo, Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law. * The fourth one showed Nico Robin, Perona, Boa Hancock, Nami and Chopper. * The fifth one showed Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid with their Jolly Rogers on the back. First appearance of each End Card Illustrations of the 15th Anniversary Dressrosa Arc End Card From Episode 687 to Episode 746, the end card was themed after the Dressrosa Arc, with the background being the Flower Field and featuring several characters: * The Straw Hat Pirates * Trafalgar Law * Sabo * Koala * Corazon * Donquixote Doflamingo * Pica * Trebol * Diamante Film Gold End Card From Episode 747 to Episode 756, the end card was themed after One Piece Film: Gold Zou Arc End Card From Episode 757 forwards, the end card was themed after the Zou Arc. Whole Cake Island Arc End Card Trivia *The scene featured in the Pre-Timeskip Straw Hat Pirates End Card, is the same one that appears near the end of the 5th opening. *Even though Episode 517 is the first episode after the timeskip, the end card showing Luffy in his pre-timeskip appearance, was not updated until Episode 518. *The fourth end card from the 15th Anniversary set, is the only end card that doesn't feature Luffy. Site Navigation ru:Конечные карты Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Anime Category:End Cards